Many individuals have become increasingly busy in recent years. The increased level of activity is brought on by increased business, social, and other demands. Advances in technology and communications in particular have further increased and promoted available activities. Despite new communications technologies, maintaining and sending messages and fostering relationships maybe very demanding. As a result, important communications are frequently performed at the wrong time, incompletely, or skipped altogether.
Many users are required or desire to communicate important messages not only as part of business, but also to maintain important social bonds and relationships with family, friends, and associates. Maintaining social ties is important for psychological and emotional health. In particular, face-to-face and voice conversations and messages provide a very personal form of communication through which a user may efficiently convey content, emotions, and personality. Electronic communications such as email, text messages, and faxes do not provide a method of conveying emotion, content, and context that maybe distinguished and expressed by the human voice.
Finding the time and remembering to make calls or send important messages prevent many people from performing important communication. As a result, many users may give up trying to perform the different types of communications to their detriment and the detriment of those with whom they desire to communicate.